You Are Not Alone
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Monica’s life is changes in a matter of minutes will she ever be the same again? This is an old story of mine that I decided to totally rewrite C&M Chapter 18 the epilogue! finally up!
1. Chapter 1:A Minute Can Change Everythin

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing.

Chapter 1: A Minute Can Change Everything

Monica sighed as she prepared to close the restaurant for the evening. Usually she cleaned up and closed quickly, but tonight she had no reason to hurry. Chandler had left for Tulsa again early that morning. She hated it when he had to leave. She would always throw herself into her work and her friends. She looked around one last time making sure all the stoves and ovens were shut down properly. She set the alarm and locked the door as she left.

She glanced up at the star filled night sky as she started to walk home. She usually didn't walk hone because Chandler didn't like it when she did, but it was such a beautiful fall night and she was in no hurry to get home so she decided to enjoy it. She decided to walk through Central Park it was late so it was pretty quiet there weren't many people around.

As she walked thoughts of Chandler filled her mind. A man watched her as she walked alone through the park he grinnedas he walked toward her placing a dirty hand on her shoulder. She was startled when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face a man with greasy hair and bad breath. He smiled at her. "Hey baby" he winked "Umm hi" she answered as she started to walk away. "Not so fast" he snapped grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. Monica tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. "Stop fighting baby we're gonna have some fun" he said as he dragged her to a nearby dark alley. He slammed her into a brick wall and pressed his body against hers.

Tears filled her eyes when she felt his hands on her. She closed her eyes wishing this was all a bad dream that when she opened her eyes she'd be in her bed wrapped safely in Chandler's arms. The man put his hand on Monica's blouse. He torn the fabric with one easy motion. She began to shake as he ran his hand over the lacy fabric of her bra. "Please" she cried. "No" she screamed as she began to struggle to free herself. He grabbed a handful of her long dark hair and yanked her head up so she was looking at him. "You know screaming could be hazardous to your health" he snarled.

Monica was trembling with fear. Her friends always teased her saying how freakishly strong she was but right now she felt anything but strong. The man leaned in and tried to kiss her but she turned her face. He grabbed her face "Don't turn away from me!" he yelled. He pressed his lips to hers forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit down on his tongue and shoved him away tring to run but he caught her, hitting her hard knocking her to the cold damp ground. "You little bitch try that again and you're dead" he hissed as he got on top of her and ripped her skirt and panites

When he stopped briefly to undo his jeans Monica started to fight and struggle but he was too strong. He hit her again. "Stop your damn moving" he snapped as he shoved her back down. She sobbed as he forced himself inside her. In a matter of minutes this man, this stranger had taken something beautiful, special, and tender that she had shared with Chandler countless times into something horrible, dirty, disgusting, and painful. All she could do was was lay there and cry while he moved around on top of her

After what seemed like forever he got up off of her. "You sure know how to show a guy a good time" he said as he zipped up his jeans. He blew her a kiss and took off. She laid there in the dark silent alley shaking with sobs. She slowly rose to her feet hugging her arms around her body. She wanted to forget this horrible night ever happened. She slowly headed for home.

Sometime later Monica stumbled up the stairs to her apartment. She stared at her door. She really didn't want to be alone and her apartment was empty. Chandler was in Tulsa, he was so far away when she needed him most. Tears filled her eyes as she turned to Joey and Rachel's door. Her hand trembled as she knocked.

Chapter 2: Its My Fault...Rach and Joey learn what happened to their friend, Monica blames herself for the attack.

Authors Note: Hello Children! This was an old fic of mine I decided to redo the whole thing I didn't like how it turned out there's some stuff I think I should get rid of and some I need to add. Plus it was brought to my attention I used this stroyline before but the stories weren't the same I how ever did delete one cause well I didn't like it anymore LOL. I left the other casue I think it was differnet from this. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the rewrite I hope its alot better than the orginal. Please read and review thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: It's My Fault

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kaufman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing.

Chapter 2: Its My Fault

Rachel groaned as she got out of bed to answer the door. When she opened it she gasped when she saw her bestfriend standing there. Her face was bruised, her lip was bleeding, her hair was matted and her clothes were torn. "Oh my God Mon" she whispered. "Get in here" she said ushering her inside. "Joey!" she screamed as she led her over to the bright yellow sofa.

Joey came out of his room. He turned to gently shove the duck who was trying to sneak out back in. "What is it Rach" he whined. "I was playing with the duck and the" he stopped when he saw Monica sitting on his sofa looking as if she'd been beaten. He knelt down in front of her. "Mon, what...what happened" he asked as he set his hand on hers. She whimpered and pulled her hand away. Rachel grew more concerned when she saw the terrified look on Monica's face when Joey touched her.

"Mon, hun please tell us what happened" she pleaded. Monica looked at her bestfriend. "It...it was a pretty night so I decided to walk home tonight and...and this guy he...he came out of nowhere" she whispered. "He grabbed me and he...he took me to an alley" she whimpered. "He...he hit me when I tried to fight" she said. "He... he tore my clothes then he...he...he...raped me" She broke down in sobs. "I tried to fight Rach I really did" she cried. "It was my fault I should have fought harder" she sobbed.

Joey was furious. He didn't know how some one could do this to Monica, to one of his bestfriends. "Tell me what he looks like Mon so I can find him and kick his ass!" he snapped. His yelling caused Monica to jump. "Joey! Stop it" Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around her. "Shh its okay Mon you're safe here" she said. Monica nodded a little against her shoulder as she continued to cry. "But Rach I wanna help Monica please let me go kick his ass" he whined. "Look Joe you wanna help her then go call Chandler" Rachel answered.

Monica pulled away from her. "No!" she screamed. "Honey he's your husband and he loves you he should be here with you" Rachel said softly. "No!" she cried. "I...I can't tell Chandler" she whimpered. "Why" Rachel asked with concern. "I let another man touch me Rachel, I let him have sex with me if I tell Chandler he'll hate me I...I'll lose him" she cried.

"Mon what happened wasn't your fault some asshole hurt you, he forced you, you didn't let him do anything" Rachel whispered. "Chandler loves you so much Mon he'll probably wanna kick the guy's ass more than I do" Joey added. "You need Chandler here honey please let Joey call him" Rachel pleaded. Monica slowly nodded.

Joey grabbed the phone and went into his room. He dialed the number to Chandler's hotel room. After three rings Chandler's sleepy voice answered. "Bing" he whispered groggily. "Chandler its Joey you...you need to come home man" he whispered his voice shaky. "Joe stop fooling around I know you miss me but its like two in the morning go to sleep" Chandler said. He was about to hang up when Joey said. "Chandler please its...its Monica"

As soon as he heard her name he sat up. "Monica? Joe what's going on" he asked. "Monica was...she was" Joey found it hard to tell his bestfriend that the woman he loves was violated, raped. Chandler was beginning to worry. "What Joey, she was what" he asked. "She...she was raped" he whispered.

Chandler felt tears filling his eyes. "W...what ,W...when" he stuttered. "Just come home she needs you" Joey answered.

"Okay I'm getting the next flight to New York" he said. "Take care of her for me Joe and...and tell her I love her" Joey agreed and hung up. Chandler knewhe should call his boss but hed didn't care about his job. He did't care about his clothes either he threw them in to his suitcase and raced out the door. He had to get home. He had to get to Monica she was al lthat mattered.

Joey went back out to the living room to find Monica sitting alone. "Where's Rachel" he asked softly. "Emma was crying" she whispered. She knew Joey was her friend. He was like a brother to her and she knew he loved her and would never do anything to hurt her but she was uncomfortable and frightened being alone in the room with him. She began to cry again when she saw him looking at her. "Oh Mon don't cry if I'm scaring you I can go back to my room" he said softly. "No I...I think I'll be okay" she whimpered. "I...I'm sorry Joey" she cried.

Rachel walked out of her room with Emma cradled in her arms. "Is Chandler coming" she asked looking at Joey. He nodded. "Yeah he's getting the first flight to New York" he answered. "Okay I'm gonna take Emma over to Ross's" she said grabbing her coat. Joey stopped her. "Here I'll take her you're not going out there alone" he said taking the baby from her. Joey left leaving the two women alone.

"Rach why is Joey taking Emma to Ross's" Monica asked. "So Joey and I can take you to the hospital Phoebe is meeting us there" she answered. "You told Phoebe" she asked. Rachel nodded "Yeah and Ross he's pretty upset he wanted to hunt down the beast who hurt his little sister but I calmed him down " she said. "Great now all my friends know I'm a whore who cheated on her husband" Monica cried. "Honey nobody thinks you're a whore and you didn't cheat on Chandler you...you were raped" Rachel said hugging her.

A little later Monica was sitting in an exam room with Joey, Rachel, and Phoebe. A female doctor walked in. Her long blonde hair was pulled back. Joey grinned. "How you doin" he asked. Rachel looked at him. "Joe cut it out now's not the time" she rolled her eyes.

The doctor smiled a little. "I'm Dr. Lewis" she inroduced herself. She looked at the shaking woman in a hospital gown with cuts and bruises all over her beautiful face. She hated these types of cases. She sat down "You must be Monica" Monica nodded. "Yes" she said in a low whisper. "These are my friends Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe" she whispered. The doctor smiled at her friends. "Okay one of them can stay with you if you want" she said.

Monica nodded and looked at Rachel. "Rach will...will you stay" she whispered as she reached for her bestfriend's hand. "Of course I will hun" Rachel replied softly. Joey and Phoebe told her they'd be right outside if she needed them as they left the room. Monica was terrified. She couldn't stop trembling. Rachel gave her hand a gentle squeeze "Its okay Mon you're safe" she said softly trying to comfort her.

Dr.Lewis knew this young woman was terrified. "Monica try to relax everything is going to be okay we're just going to start with a few questions" Monica nodded. "Okay" she said nervously. "I need your full name" the doctor started. "Its Monica Geller Bing" she whispered. "I take it you're married" the doctor said. Monica nodded. "Yes for a little over a year now" she said. The doctor wrote on the chart in her hand. "Okay age" she asked. "I'm 33" Monica answered. "Okay the next couple of questions may be hard" the doctor told her. "Did penetration accrue and if so did ejaculation accrue" she asked gently

Monica began to cry as she slowly nodded. Dr. Lewis wrote on the chart and looked at Monica "Okay the last question" she said. "Have you had sexual intercourse with your husband in the last 72 hours and if so was a condom used" she asked. "W...what...Why" she whimpered. "Well we just need to make sure the evidence collected isn't from your husband" she answered. "We...we had sex last night and we didn't use a condom we're...we're trying to have a baby" she cried. "Oh God they're gonna think it was Chandler" she cried "Please don't let them blame him it wasn't him" she sobbed.

Rachel gave Monica's hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry hun nobody is gonna think it was Chandler" she said softly. "Your friend is right" the doctor added. "Your husband will not be blamed for anything" Monica didn't feel any better she was sure Chandler would some how get blamed for her attack.

Dr. Lewis went on to clean up all the cuts and bruises on Monica's face, drew some blood and did a pelvic exam collecting the evidence needed to bring her attacker to justice. "Well you're all done but I would like you to stick around until your test results are back" the doctor said. Monica nodded as she laid back on the bed pulling the blanket at the end of the bed tightly around her body.

Monica yawned as tiredness swept over her. She fought it. Rachel saw this. "Honey why don't you try to get some rest I promise I'll sit right here with you" she said. Monica yawned a little. "Okay maybe a small nap" she whispered. "Thank you Rach...for everything" she said as she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 3: Safe In Your Arms... Chandler comes home to Monica what will his reaction be?...Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Safe In Your Arms

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing.

Chapter 3: Safe In Your Arms

Chandler raced home from the airport to find his apartment and Joey's apartment empty. He saw the lights on across the way at Ross's. He called him and found out that Joey and Rachel had taken Monica to the hospital. He left his apartment and headed to the hospital.

A little later he raced through the double doors and up to the admit desk. "I'm looking for Monica Bing" he told the woman behind the desk but she was too bust talking on the phone to answer him. Phoebe had seen him come in. She walked over to him. "Chandler" she said softly. He turned to see Phoebe standing there.

"Where is she Pheebs is...is she okay" he asked. "She's pretty banged up" she whispered. "Oh God its my fault I...I should have been here with her not in Tulsa" he whispered. "Its not your fault Chandler and all that matters is you're here no" she said hugging him. "She's in exam four with Rachel, now go on, go be with her" she said.

Chandler hugged her "Thanks Pheebs" he said as he ran down the hall. He stopped outside exam room four taking a deep breath as he pushed the door open and walked in. Monica was laying in bed sleeping and Rachel sat beside her on a chair sleeping. Tears filled Chandler's eyes as he looked at his beautiful, strong, sweet wife. Her face was covered in bruises, her hair matted and stuck to her forehead, and more bruises along her arms and legs.

Rachel stirred. She opened her eyes and saw Chandler standing there with a few tears running silently down his face. "Chandler" she whispered. "Did...did you just get here" she asked. "My God Rach what kind of husband am I, I left her all alone I should have been here, I should have protected her." Rachel stood up and pulled him into a hug. "You're a wonderful husband Chandler you love her so much, what happened was in no way your fault" she said softly. "Who...who did this to her, Rach please tell me they caught him" Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry hun I don't know she just told us it was some guy" she whispered.

Monica began to stir. She opened her eyes she got scared when she saw Rachel's empty chair . "Rachel" she cried out. Rachel went back over to her. "Its okay Mon I'm right here and so is Chandler" she said looking over at him. Monica looked over and saw Chandler standing there. She burst into tears. "I...I'm sorry Chandler" she cried. "Its...its my fault, I...I shouldn't have walked home" she whimpered. "I...I should have fought harder, I...I'm sorry I cheated on you" she sobbed.

Chandler walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He wanted to hold her and rock her but the last thing he wanted to do was scare her. "Mon, sweeite calm down its okay, it wasn't your fault and you didn't cheat on me" he said softly. "I..I'm damaged goods yo..you won't want me anymore" she cried "Mon that's not true you're not damaged good and I'll always want you, I love you" he said softly

Dr. Lewis came into the room. "You're awake are you feeling any better" she asked. "I...I just wanna go home" she whimpered. "Well your test results all came back negative so if home is where you want to be then home is where you should go, but if you have any questions of any kind I want you to call me" the doctor said. "Okay" Monica whispered. "Since we had to take your clothes here's some scrubs you can wear home." The doctor handed her a pair of scrubs. Monica quickly changed into them.

A little later Chandler and Monica walked into their apartment. Monica saw Chandler's suitcase thrown in the middle of the living room. "Honey that's not where that goes" she said softly. "I...I'm gonna go take a shower please put it away" she said as she headed top the bathroom. "Yes dear" he said picking it up and taking it to the bedroom.. Monica turned on the shower. She stripped out of the scrubs and stepped into the tub. She stood under the hot stream of water. She burst into tears as she slid down in to the tub and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Chandler put his suitcase away and sighed as he sat down on the sofa. his eyes were fixed on the closed bathroom door. He could hear Monica's sobs mixed with running water he wantedt ogo in there and comfort her but he knew that would scare her. If he ever saw the man responsable for hurting her, he swore he'd kill him.

After spending nearly half an hour scrubbing her skin she decided to get out of the shower. No matter how many times she washed or how hard she scrubbed she'd still feel that monster's touch on her skin. She wrapped a towel around her body and opened the bathroom door and saw Chandler sitting on the sofa. "I..I couldn't clean" she whispered "I..I can still feel him on me" she began to cry.

Chandler hated to see her cry he wanted to jump up and wrap his arms around her but he knew he couldn't do that. "I know Mon" he said softly "It'll get better in time" he promised. "Why don't we get ready for bed" he stood up and walked over to her offerng her his hand. Just having him near her scared her she began to shake a little. "It's okay" he whisperd "I'd never hurt you" she looked at him and then his hand. She slowly reached out and took his hand.

They went to their bedroom. Monica letgo of Chandler's hand and walked to his dresser taking his sweatpants and t-shirt to ware. "Ca..can you not look" she whispered "No problem honey" he turned around. Her hands trembled as she removed the towel and started to get dressed.a few minutes later she was dressed in his clothes. "O..okay you ca..can look now" she whispered

Chandler turned around he smiled when he saw her in his clothes.He always thought she looked cute in his clothes because they were so baggy on her. "You know my clothes look better on you than they do on me" he said with a small smile. "Thanks" she whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly got under the covers. Chandler took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He turned off the light and laid down beside her. He wanted to hold her but he kept his distance.

Monica laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She never could sleep very well with out Chandler's arms around her. She needed to feel safe. She needed him. She took a deep breath. "Chandler" she whispered nervously. "You okay sweetie" he asked when he heard her whisper "Will you...will you hold me" she asked. "Mon, honey are...are you sure" he asked knowing howthat might scare her.

"Ye..yes" she whispered. "I'm scared an..and I always feel safe in your arms" she said. "Please Chandler, I...I need to feel safe" she said beginning to cry. "Shh its okay" he whispered as he gently and slowly took her in his arms. "I love you Monica" he whispered placing the softest kiss he could on the top of her head. "I...I love you too Chandler" she whispered as she laid her head on his chest and silently cried herself to sleep.

Chapter 4: Living In Fear...Monica is living in fear can her husband and friends help her?... Coming Soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Living In Fear

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing.

Chapter 4: Living In Fear

It had been a few days since Monica's attack her friends tried to get her to talk to the poilce but she refused. They tried to ge ther to talk to them about what happened but she wouldn't tell them anything, not even Chandler. They even suggested she talk to a grief counsler but she refused that too.

They were all worried about her she wouldn't talk much or eat much, she was afraid to leave her apartment, noises and shadows made her jump andshe was afriad to be near men including her own brother and bestfriend. Chandler as the only one she let get close to her, he was able to hold her and kiss her cheek but anything more would scare her.

Monica was alone for the first time in her apartment since her attack. Chandler had lost his job when he left with out telling anyone so she had arranged for him to meet with a guy she'd grown up with about a job in advertising. He was reluctant to leave her alone but she had insisted she's be okay and if she did need anything Rachel and Joey were right across the hall. Now that she was alone she wished Chandler had stayed home.

She sat down on the sofa and picked up the tv remote. She flipped through the stations looking for something good to watch. She found and old show on cable she loved to watch when she was younger. It was a cop show called Hunter but when she realized what episode it was it brought back the horrible images of her attack. It was the episode when Dee Dee McCall was raped and beaten and of course her partner Rick Hunter came to her rescue. She quickly turned it off and sat in the silent room crying for the millionth time in a month.

Monica hated being like this. She hated being afraid to be hear or hug her brother or Joey. She was tired of being afraid to have Chandler kiss or touch her. She hated the man who attacked her, who violated her, who'd taken her life. "I want my life back!" she screamed to the empty apartment as she curled up on the sofa and sobbed.

Rachel came running into the apartment. "Mon, you okay I heard you scream" she said. Monica shook her head. "No Rach I'm not okay, I don't want to be like this anymore, I want my life back" she cried. "Look at me" she whimpered. "All I do is cry all the time, and Chandler he has a wife he can't even kiss or touch" she cried. "Its going to be okay Mon, Chandler understands" Rachel said sitting down beside her. "How can he when I don't, I'm hurting him Rach , I can see the hurt and sadness in his eyes because he can't kiss me or touch me the way he used to" she cried. "I see the hurt in Ross and Joey too I...I don't want to be this person anymore" she sobbed.

Rachel had never seen Monica cry so hard before. "Mon, hun calm down" she said softly. "You'll be your old self again, It's only been a few days you just have to give yourself some time that's all" she said. "What if ..what if I..I'm never my old self again Rach" she cried "Chan..Chandler won't want to stay with me anymore"

Rachel hugged her crying friend "Oh honey that's not true he loves you" she said "He's really worried about you, we all are" she pulled away enough to look at her 'We really wish you'd go to the police and talk to one of us or a counsler" she said softly "No" Monica cried "No" she repeated "I never want to see that bastard's face or talk about him or what he did to me ever again" Rachel nodded "Okay" she said hugging her again. She didn't know what else to say or do. She was worried about her bestfriend she wished she'd

go to the police and talk to someone about what happened to her.

Author's Note: Hello all. Hunter is a cop dram from the 80's that I grew up with it aried NBC! Anyway hope yo'reall enjoying the remake of this fic!


	5. Chapter 5: What Am I Going To Do

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Brigh, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 5: What Am I Going To Do

At that moment they heard the front door open. Chandler walked in to his wife and friend in a hug. "Hey Chandler" Rachel greeted him as she pulled away from Monica. "I'm gonna go Mon" she said softly "At least think about what I said okay" She just nodded a little. Rachel gave her another hug before she got up "Bye Chandler" she said as she left."Bye Rach" he closed the door behind her. "What are you suppose to think about" he asked his wife. "Nothing" she stood up "How did it go with Steve" she asked

Chandler smiled. "My meeting with Steve went well I got the internship!" he said excitedly. She gave him a small smile "That's great" she said hugging him. They stood there in each other's arms gazing in to each other's eyes. Chandler gently touched her cheek as he slowly lowered his lips to hers kissing her gently at first but deepening it slightly.

Monica pulled away and began to cry. "Oh God Mon I...I'm so sorry I...I shouldn't have kissed you it was too soon" he whispered. "I hate this" she cried. "I hate being afraid of you" she whispered. "Mon its okay" Chandler said softly. "No its not" Monica cried "You have a wife you can't kiss, touch or make love to" she cried. "You deserve someone else, somebody you can be with in every way" she said.

Chandler gently took her hand in his. "Mon I don't want anybody else I only want you" he whispered. "Yeah but will youstll want me if you have to..to wait months or years " Monica cried. "I'd wait forever for you Monica I love you" he said. She pulled her hand away "Yo..you'er a man Chandler can yo..you honestly tell me you won't get tired of me, tired of a wife you can't kiss, touch or make love to" she cried "It'll be okay Mon you'll be back t oyour old self you just need time" he insisted

"I wish everyone would stop saying that because none of you understand what its like to have some starnger ruin your life, none of you know what it's like to be scared of everyone and everything" she sobbed "Well maybe that's because you won't let any of us in" he pointed out "The last couple of nights you've woken up shaking and in tears and it kills me to know I can't do anything to take away your pain, that I can't make you feel safe anymore" a few tears shown in his eyes. "I want to kill the son of a bitch who did this to you Mon I..I want him to pay for hurting you" he tried to brush away his tears "Please" he whispered "Don't let him get away with an..and don't let it destroy the beautiuf person you've always been Mon"

Monica slowly moved closer to him causiously hugged him "I..I'm sorry Chandler" she whispered "Don't be sorry" he whisperd gently putting his arms around her "Just say you'll think about what I said" She nodded againist him "Okay I..I will" she promised as they stood there holding each other and cried together.

Chapter 6: Troubles...Coming Soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Troubles

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 6: Troubles

Monica was in the kitchen making herself a snack when the phone started to ring. "Hello" she answered "Oh hey Carol uh yeah I guess, no problem." she sighed as she hung up the phone. Carol asked if she'd pick Ben up from school. Ross had classes, she and Susan both had work. Monica didn't want to do it she hadn't been out of the apartment in nearly a week but she couldn't leave her 8 year old nephew all alone at school. She put her coat on and stood at the front door.

"You can do this Mon" she gave herself a pep talk as she slowly walked out the door. Ben's school wasn't too far way so she walked there looking behind her every couple of seconds. A man was trying to hurry past her but bumped into her instead causing her to fall. "I'm so sorry are you okay" the man asked offering her his hand to help her up. She looked at him with his hand out she began to tremble. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled herself up and ran the rest of the way to Ben's school.

A male teacher smiled "Hello ma'am " he greeted "Are you looking for a student" Monica looked at him but didn't respond she wrapped her arms around herself as she backed into the wall. The man looked at her with concern he was aboutto ask her if she was okay when Ben and his teacher walked toward them "There she is Ms. Boone" Ben exclaimed running over to his aunt. "Hi aunt Monica are you okay" he asked when he saw her near tears.

"I..I'm okay sweetie" she whispered. Ben didn't know what had happened to her, she didn't want to him to know. "Come on lets go" she said as they made thier way out of the buidling. Once again Monica kept looking behind her. They were almost home when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Memories of her attack flooded her mind "No!" she cried pulling away. "Ma'am its okay" a man stood there "You dropped this" in his hand was her purse the starp was broken. "Th...thank you" she whispered as she slowly took it from him.

Once they were inside the apartment Ben sat at the kitchen table to do his homework. Monica threw her purse and coat on the sofa and ran to herbedroom. She curled up on the bed sobbing into a pillow. Ben glanced at the closed door when he heard his aunt's sobs.

Chandler walked in from work he wassuprised to see Ben at the kitchen. "Hey Ben, where's your aunt" he asked his nephew. "Hey uncle Chandler she's in there" he pointed to the bedroom "I think she was crying" Chandler frowned he walked over to his bedroom door "Mon" he tapped lightly as he walked in. She was curled on the bed sobbing quietly. "Honey are you okay? Did something happen" he asked concerned sitting on the bed beside her.

Monica looked up when he sat down "Car...Carol called sh..she needed me to pick up Ben" she whispered "Yo..you went out" he asked supsrised. She nodded "A man bumped into me an..and I freaked out th..then a teacher at Ben's school said hello I...I freaked out an..and we were almost home wh..when a man put his hand m.. my shoulder to..to tell me I..I dropped my purse an..andI freaked out" she cried

"Oh Mon" he whispered slowly pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry you were so scared but you're safe now" he tighened his arms around her just a bit andlookedinto her tear filld eyes."I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" he whisperd brushing a tear from her cheek letting his fingertips linger on her cheek. He slowly leaned in kissing her softly.

Monica was fine until she made the mistake of closing her eyes. She was no longer in her bedroom she was back in that dark cold alley and it was no longr Chandler kissing her, it was the monster who ruined her life. "No!" she cried out pushing Chandler away. "Mon" he looked at her sitting on the bed hugging her knees to her body fear in her eyes. "Oh God honey I..I'm so sorry I..I never mean to scare you" he whispered "I..I'm sorry I hurt you"

When she heard him say that she slowly looked up at him. Tears wet his cheeks, sadness and regret filled his eyes. It was then that she realised her friends were right she needed to get the monster who'd hurt her put away she couldn't let him win and she needed help, she wanted her life back. She needed to win, she always won.

Chapter 7: One Step At A Time...Monica startsto recover one step at a time...Coming Soon!


	7. Chapter 7: One Step At A Time

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 7: One Step At A Time

The next day Monica was sitting on the bright yellow sofa in Joey and Rachel's apartment. Rachel sat with her listening as Monica told her the events of the night before. "I want my life back Rach I'm tired of being afraid" Monica stated. "I know hun, maybe you just need a little more time" Rachel said softly. "Its Chandler, Rach I've known him since I was in high school, my bestfriend, the guy I couldn't keep my hands off of the first six months of our relationship, the guy who made me feel alive with just a look or the slightest touch"

"I know" Rachel replied. "If you want your life back get it back, go to the police make the bastrad pay an..and talk to someone" she said softly "I..I am" Monica whispered "Really?" she asked a little surprised. "Yeah" she nodded slightly "I..I'm tired of being scared of everything and everyone I..I want my life back" tears stung her eyes. "It'll be okay Mon" Rachel hugged her "You'll get your life back you just need to take it one step at a time" I know" she whispered.

The next day Monica sat in a small waiting room besideChandlerwaitingto see the counsler. A woman walked into the room "Monica Bing" she asked "Th..that's me" Monica stuttered nervously "Alright if you follow me we can begin your session" Chandler gave Monica's hand a gentle squeeze as they stood up "I'll be okay baby" he whispered as they followed the woman to a small room with a sofa and a few chairs. They sat on the sofa whle she sat on one of the chairs. "Mrs. Bing I'm Courteney" she introduced herself "Ca..call me Monica an..and this is my husband Chandler" she whispered

Courteney smiled "Great" she said "The first thing I tell sexual assult victims is to find a good support system and it looks like you have that." Monica just nodded a little. "I know this must be frightening for you I just want to start by asking how long ago did your attack accure" she asked "Fo..four days ago" Monica replied "Why did you wait so long to seak help" Courteney questioned "I..I just wanted to forget about it bu..but I can't everything an..and everyone scares me I..I'm tired of being scared I..I want my life back" she said softly "The first step is to talk about what happened so that you can move on"

Monica didn't want to relive that night but she knew she'd have to if she ever wanted to get her life back. "I..I had just left Javu" she whispered "It..it was a nice night so I..I decided to walk home Ch..Chandler doesn't like me walking home alone bu..but I did anyway" she whispered "I...I was taking a shortcut through Central Park wh..when this guy he...he grabbed me he..he said we were gonna have some fun" Tears filled her eyes "He...he dragged me into an alley he..he hit me when I fought back an..and threatened to..to kill me if I..if I screamed" she said "He...he tore m..my clothes an..and threw me o..on the ground" she began to tremble "He got on top of me an...and for...forced himself in...inside me" she whispered "He..he wouldn't stop" she "He...he wouldn't stop"she began to cry. "He...he wouldn't stop" she repeated

Chandler pulled her close to him tears in his own eyes "Shh its okay baby, its okay" he whispered soothingly rocking her gently. Courteney watched Monica clinging to her husband her small body shaking with sobs. "You took a huge step today Monica we'll leave it here until our next session" she said "There's a fewthings you can do at home to help you" she added "If you start feeling scared or uncomfortable talk to your husband if there's something you're afraid to or don't want to tell him get a journal write your feelings down, releasing your feelings in some way will help your recovery"

Monica nodded "Al..alright" she sniffed softly "Th...thank you" she added "There's no need to thank me" Courteney replied "I'll see you next week if you need me before then don't hesitate to call" she added "Okay th..thanks" Monica whispered. Chandler stood up and helped Monica to her feet. "I'm so proud of you Mon" he whispered as they headed home "Fo...for what I..I didn't do anything" she said "Yes you did you talked to a counsler I know how hard it was for you" She nodded "Yeah it was bu..but I actually feel a little better li..like I can really get my life back" He smiled "That's goodbe cause you will get your life back I know you will" he kissed her cheek "Me too" she whispered "Me too" she repearted with a small smile.

Chapter 8: Complicatons...Something happens that may set back Monica's recovery...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter. Its kinda boring I know lol but the next chapter should be better there will be more drama coming up! Please read and review! Thanx!


	8. Chapter 8: Complicatons

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 8: Complicatons

It had been almost a month since Monica's attack she was slowly starting to get her life back she still got scared at times and the thought of sex or anything related to it still frigthened her. She was preparing to take a big step she was going out to dinner with Chandler and their friends. The only places she'd gone in the last month was Ben's school and her weekly sessions with Courteney and it was always durning the day this would be her first time out at night since her attack.

Monica looked at her reflection in the mirror on her dresser. She wanted to look nice since she'd spent most of the last month wearing Chandler's sweats so she wore a red dress, the same red dress she'd woren to her and Chandler's wedding rehersal dinner. Now she was fixing her hair and makeup. A knock on the door startled her she relaxed when Chandler came in

"You almost ready honey" he asked "Just about" she turned to face him "Wow" he grinned unable to take his eyes off of her. "Wh..what" she asked "You look beautiful" he answered "Even more beautiful than the first time you wore that dress" he added "Thanks" she blushed a a little "I can't believe you remembered" He smiled "Ofcourse I did I remember everything that has to do withyou" he slowly reached and caressed her cheek gently causing her to tence up slightly "Sorry" he said softly removing his hand.

"It..its not you Chandler I..I'm just nervous about tonight" she admitted "If you're not ready we can cancel the guys will understand." he replied softly. She shook her head "No I think I'll be okay an..and if I do get scared Courteney taught me a few things I can to relax" she told him "You seem to like Courteney" he said "Yeah I do sh..she told me she was attacked eight years ago an..and thats' what made her wan..want to help other victims she's really been helping me" she said "I'm glad sheis" he hugged her "Come on we can't keep our friends waiting especially Joey" he joked. She did something she hadn't done in awhile she laughed.

A little later the six friends sat at a table at Bello's. A waiter came to take their orders Monica was okay as he took down the others orders but then he turned to her "and for you ma'am" he asked with a smile. Chandler saw she was tencing up "its okay baby" he whispered in her ear "I'm right here" he whispered squeezing her hand gently. Jis wwords and gently touch relaxed her and she was able to give the waiter her order.

The food soon arrived which wasn't soon enough for Joey. Monica looked at her pasta she pushed it around on her plate. It sounded good but now that it was in front of it didn't. Just looking at it wasmaking her stomach turn. "Honey you haven't touched your dinner are you okay" Chandler asked concerned "I...I think I'm gonna be sick" she covered her mouth as she ran from the table. Chandler watchedher worry evidant on his face. 'Don'tworry Chandler, Phoebe andI will go check on her" Rachel said as both women stood up. "Thanks guys" he responded gratefully.

Monica was locked in a stall sitting on the cold tile floor her head hung over the toilet when the girls walked in. "Mon" Rachel tapped on the door of the stall she was in "Are you okay" she asked. Monica unlocked the stall pushing the door open "I..I don't think so" she mumbled right before getting sick again. "What happened" Phoebe asked "The pasta ju..just the sight of it made me nausous" she whispered. Rachel and Phoebe looked at each other both of them knowing that feeling. Tuna and poultry gave Rachel that feeling once and eggplant gave Phoebe that feeling once. They both looked at Monica.

"Wh..what" Monica asked "Wh..what's wrong" shewas beginning to worry. "Mon" Rachel started "I..I think you uh, you might" she stopped "What? I might be what Rach" she asked "Pregnant" she replied gently. Monica just staerted at her fora minute before blinking "No" she said "No!" she said "I..I can't...I can't be" she cried "Shh calm down Mon it'll be okay" Rachel knelt down hugging her "Yeah may..maybe you're not" Phoebe added even thought she and Rachel both knew the chances were she was.

Chapter 9: Finding Out...Monica finds out if she's pregnant what will her reaction be?...Coming Soon!

Author's note: Hello Children here's the next chapter. If Monica is pregnant who should be the father the attacker or Chandler? I'm just curious to what you guys would like. Hope you enjoy this chapter more to come soon! Oh and Bello's is a real resturaunt in NewYork.


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Out

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 9: Finding Out

Monica sat in a waiting room surrounded by pregnant women. Rachel sat beside her. "You okay Mon" she asked "No I'm not okay I..I can't do this I..I'm going home" she started to stand up but Rachel stopped her. "You can't keep avoiding this Mon its been almost a week since you got sick at the restaurant plus you've been sick other times you need to know why " she pointed out " I..I don't want to know Rach I..I don't want to know that a part of the monster who hurt me may be growing inside me" she began to cry softly "Oh sweetie you can't be sure of that it might be Chandler's" she hugged her.

Before Monica could respond Dr. Lewis came out. "Hello Monica" she greeted her. "Lets get you to an exam room shall we" Rachel gaveher bestfriend's hand a gentle squeeze as they both stood up and followed the doctor to an exam room. Monica was sitting on the exam table "So you think you may be pregnant" Dr. Lewis asked gently. She nodded "I..I've been having alot of na..nausoua an..and I've been really tired and moody lately" she whispered "Well those are all symptoms of pregnancy so I'll take some blood and run a simple blood test so we'll know for sure" She went on to prick her skin drawing a little blood she handed it to the nurse assisting her to take to the lab.

The nurse returned ten minutes later with the results she handed them to the doctor she looked at it then at her patient. "Its positive" she said softly "N..no!" Monica cried "No! I..I can't be pregnant I..I can't have a monster's baby" she sobbed "Well there's a chance the baby is your husband's" she pointed out. Monica looked at her "Ho..how" she asked "When you came in after your attack you told me you'd had sex with your husband the night before" she explained . This made Monica think "Is..is there any way to uh, to take a paternity test I..I need to know" she whispered

"We'd have to find out how far along you are first with a sonogram" the doctor told her "Just lay back" Monica nodded doing as she was told. Dr. Lewis brought a machine over, she lifted Monica's gown putting some jelly on her belly and gently rubbed the wand along it getting an image of the baby. Monica refused to look. "You're almost 5 weeks along Monica" the doctor informed her "and prenatal paternity tests can't be performed untl you're 12 to 14 weeks along" she said

"Is..isn't that too late" Monica asked "For what?" the doctor questioned " an abor...abortion" she whispered "No but I wouldn't recommend it abortions done later in pregnancy are cruel I've seen cases where the fetus is aborted alive and then left to die or killed by the doctor" Tears filled Monica's eyes as she listened to the doctor. "Th..thats awful" she whimpered "I..I'd never be able to..to do that" she whispered "I..I guess I'm having a baby" she said uneasily "Bu..but I still want the paternity test" Dr. Lewis nodded "I'll schedule it for 8 weeks from now" She handed her two slips of paper "This is your appointment and a prescription for prenatal vitamins" she explained

Monica and Rachel were left alone in the room "I..Im gonna change" Monica whispered starting to get up "Mon are you going to tell Chandler about the baby" Rachel asked "No" she whispered "N..not until I know if its his" she said "So you're going to hide it from him for 2 months he'll know Mon he loves you, he'll know something's wrong" she pointed out "I..I can't tell him Rach wh..what if its not his do..do you really think he..he'll want to stay with me.. to raise a monster's baby" she cried. "Okay but you won't be able to hide it forever you'll have to tell him eventually" Rachel replied gently "I..I know" she whispered in reply. She knew this would be the hardest two months of her life she prayed she was carrying Chandler's baby because just the thought of it being that monster's baby made her sick.

Chapter 10: Keeping A Secert...Monica is keeping her pregnancy a secret from Chandler will he find out what her secret is?...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I researched Abortions and prenatal parternity testing so it would be correctin my fic.The stuff about abortions in later pregnancy is true I found it kinda disturbing I'm prolife but if an abortion has to be done it should be done early that's jus my opinon on the matter. Anyway readand review please! Thanx!


	10. Chapter 10: Keeping A Secret

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 10: Keeping A Secert

Monica sighed as she came out of the bathroom she 'd been running in and out of the bathroom for the last hour she was glad Chandler was still at work he'd be concerned about her being sick insisting she see a doctor. She'd already been to a doctor a few weeks ago. Hiding her pregnancy from him was harder that she thought. When she got sick the night before she told him she ate something that didn't agree with her, he believed her but she wouldn't be able to use that as an excuse for the next several weeks.

Monica plopped down on the sofa grabbing the remote. After flipping through the channels she settled on an episode of ER. Half way through the show Chandler came in lookingat the tv. "ER" he said "You just can't get enough of Carter and Luka can you" he teased kissing her cheek "I brought dinner" he grinned showing her two bags from her favorite Italian restaurant. "and champagne" She looked at the bottle in his hand "Uh why the champagne" she asked "Well we have something to celebrate" he said "We do?" she looked confused he couldn't have known. "My internship is over I didn't get one of the assistant jobs but I did get Junoir Copy-writer!"

"Oh honey that's great" she hugged him "You stay put I'll set the table and open the bubbly" he smiled kissing her cheek again as he stood up and went to the kitchen. He got dishes out and set the table then opened the champagne pouring somein two glasses "All set babe" he called to Monica.She got up and walked to the table he pulledher chair out "Thank you" she sat down and looked at the food in front of her it was making her stomach turn.

Since she'd been pregnant anything italian made her sick even pizza. Joey offered her a slice of his the other day she had to make an excuse and run to the bathroom since only Rachel and Phoebe knew about her pregnancy "How abouta toast" Chandler asked pulling her from her thoughts. He was looking at her smiling his glass in his hand. "Uh okay" she picked up her glass "To us, to good things" he grinned clinking his glass with hers then taking a sip.

Monica set her glass down hoping he wouldn't notice she hadn't drank any. She watched him pick up his fork and began to eat. Looking down at her plate made her nausous. "I uh, I have to go to the bathroom" she got up from the table and ran to the bathroom. When she came back a few minutes later Chandler looked at her. "What?" she asked "What's going on" he asked "Nothing's going on honey" she insisted "Are you pregnant" he asked "What! No of course not" she lied. "What would make you think that" she asked nervously.

"Mon" he crossed his arms "I know you. I know when you're lying plus all the times you've been sick and avoiding alcohol it all makes sense " he told her "O..okay you'rerigh" she whispered "I..I am pregnant" she looked away as tears filled her eyes. "How long have you known" he asked softly "A few weeks" she whispered "Why didn't you tell me" he questioned She lookedup at him tears running down her face "Be...because I..I don't know if its yours" Chandler sat there staring at her. "Mon" he started This was it. The moment Monica dreaded the moment she thought her life would be over, the moment she was sure Chandler would say he was leaving her.

Chapter 11: Chandler's Feelings...What are Chandler's feelings will he leave Monica like she thinks? Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children I don't know how good this new chapter is butI hope you enjoy it anyway! The next one will be up soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Chandler's Feelings

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 11: Chandler's Feelings

Chandler sat there staring at her. "Mon" he started This was it. The moment Monica dreaded the moment she thought her life would be over, the moment she was sure Chandler would say he was leaving her. She looked down not wanting to see his reaction. He placed his finger under her chin gently lifting her face so she was looking at him. "You should have told me" he said softly "I..I know but I..I was scared" she whispered "What were you scared of" he asked gently "Th..that you'd leave me if yo..you knew I..I might be carrying that mon..monster's baby" she cried softly

"Oh Mon" he whispered "I'd never leave you" he insisted "Yo..you wouldn't" she asked "Of course not I love you, so much" he gently brushed away her tears. "I..I love you too" she whispered "Wh..what are we going to to do Chandler" she whimpered "We're going to have a baby" he answered placing his hand on her stomach.

"Bu..but what if it..its not" she was stopped by his finger on her lips "It doesn't matter I'm still going to love this baby" he said "How could you love it if its no..not yours" she questioned "The baby is a part of you Mon how could I not love it and it will be mine no matter who's DNA it has" he brushed away more of her tears. "So you..you're really okay with this" she asked still unsure. "Of course I am I'm going to be a daddy" he smiled.

Monica couldn't believe how amazing her husband was, that he was willing to except, raise and love the baby even if it wasn't his. She looked at Chandler and started to cry again. "Hey its okay" he whispered pulling her into his arms "Don't cry honey" he gently rubbed her back. "I..I'm sorry Chandler I..I'm sorry everything is so messed up" she cried into his shoulder "Don't be sorry sweetie you did nothing wrong and nothing's messed up" he said softly

"I..I don't know what I'd do without you Chandler" she sniffed "Well you'll never find out I'm always going to be here for you, for both of you" he set his hand on her stomach again. "Yo..you're so amazing Chandler" she whispered " No I'm not" he said "Yes you are how many husbands would would stay with their wife after she's been attacked an..and may possibily be carrying her attacker's baby" she whispered "A husband who loves his wife as much as I love you" he answered "I don't want you to hide anything from me again okay" She slowly nodded

"I want to be involved in your pregnancy I want to go with you to all your doctor's appointments, I want to hold your hair up and rub your back when you have morning sickness, I want to run out at two o'clock in the morning when you're craving ice cream I want to be a part of everything pregnancy related no matter how small it is okay" he gently caressed her cheek "O..okay" she nodded "Bu..but I still want to take the paternity test" she told him. "Alright" he nodded understanding "But I want you to know hat it won't matter what the test resluts say it'll still be my baby" he said hugging her closer to him.

Monica relaxed in the comfort of her husband's loving embrace. She was relieved her secret was out and that Chandler was being so understanding, supporting and loving. She'd been so afraid he'd leave her when she found abou her pregnancy, that he may not be the farther he'd leave her. Without Chandler she would have fallen apart and her lifewould have been over. She was glad she'd been wrong that he was still here with her and always would be. One thing still bothered Monica the baby's paternity she prayed the baby was Chandler's shewas afraid that if it wasn't she migh be able to love a baby that was a constant reminder of her attack and the monster who attacked her. She held on to Chandler and hoped she'd ge ttheanswer she was praying for.

Chapter 12: Getting Answers And Taking A Big Step...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! I wrote this chapter this anfternoon at work. Shh don't tell my boss! LOL! Anyway I hope you all like it! The father of Monica's baby is reveiled in the next chapter and Monica takes a big step . Is it Chandler or the attacker? I'm pretty sure I know who I'll choose! So please read., review and enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12 Getting Answers

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 12: Getting Answers

Monica sighed as she rolled over to look at the clock. It was only 6 am but she couldn't sleep she was getting the paternity test on the baby done today and she was both nervous and scared. She didn't want to wake Chandler so she quietly slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once in the bathroom she turned on the shower and began to undress. She turned toward the mirror she was beginning to show. Tears pooled in her eyes as she placed her hand on her small stomach. She didn't kow what she'd do if it wasn't Chandler's baby.

Chandler woke up to find Monica's side of the bed empty. He got out of bed to look for her when he heard the water running in the bathroom he opened the door startling her "I..I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know that you were, well that you were undressed" he apolgized when he saw her in just her panties and bra."It..its okay" she said softly "What's wrong" he asked concerned by the tears in her eyes. "Nothing's wrong" she answered "Okay" he said knowing that wasn't true but let it go for now. "I'll let you take your shower now" he gave her a small smile as he left.

Monica frowned there'd been a time when she would have asked him to join her but she was to scared to ask him. She'd been a little afraid when he was in here and all she was wearing were her panties and bra. It had been the most undressed he'd seen her in nearly four months. Things between them had gotten a little better she was okay with kissing and some touching but if Chandler tried to touch her in certain ways or undress her in any way she would push him away and start crying. He'd always aplogize and tell her it was okay. Sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve him. She sighed and got in the shower.

Later that afternoon Monica sat on the exam table wearing a paper gown with Chandler beside her waiting on the doctor. Dr. Lewis walked in "Hello Monica, Chandler I'm sorry I'm late one of my patients was brought ino the ER" she explained "That's okay" Monica replied softly "Alright I'll explain the procedure to you before we began" Monica just nodded. "Since you're 15 weeks into your pregnancy I'll be doing what's called an Amniocentesis I'll use an ultrasound to find a safe location for the needle to enter the amniotic sac so the fluid may be safely removed. A sample of amniotic fluid is collected through the needle and that's what will be used to run the paternity test"

Dr. Lews brought the ultrasound machine over and started looking foe a safe locaton to insert the needle. Chandler watched the screen his eyes lighting up when he saw the baby. "Wow it..its so amazing" he murmered. Monica still refused to look. "Alright I found a safe area you may feel a slight pinch" the doctor insterted the needle "Oww" Monica whimpered squeezing Chandler's hand. "It's okay baby" he whispered "It's almost over" he kissed the top of her head. "All done" Dr. Lewis announced "Your stomach will be sore for day or two" shes and "Now Chandler we'll swab your cheek and get this down to the lab" He nodded opening his mouth so she could collect his DNA.

"No fair" Monica whined. Chandler laughed a little "I'm sorry honey" he kissed her cheek. "So uh when, umm when do we get the results" Monica asked "We should have the results in 3 to 10 days" she answered. "I'll take this down to the lab myself I'll call you as soon as we get the results" Monica nodded "O..okay thank you" she whispered.When they got home their friends were there wanting to know if Chandler was the father. Monica told them they wouldn't know for 3 to 10 days.

Monica was alone when the phone rang she pickedit up on the second ring "Hello" she answered "Oh hello Dr. Lewis" she nodded "They are uh okay" she felt nervous. "Uh yeah I guess so" she listened "Wh..what does that mean" she asked "O..okay thank you" she tears pricked her eyes. She sat down on the sofa withher hand on her stomach.

Chandler came in a few minutes later "Hi honey" he smiled but then frowned when he saw her crying "Mon, sweetie, what is it? What's wrong" he asked concerend. She looked up a him "Dr. Lewis called sh..she gave me th the results of the pat..paternity test" she sniffed "And" he asked gently having a bad feeling "Sh...she said theres an..an 85 percent chance you..you're the father" she answered "Well that's a good thing isn't it" he questioned

"I..I guess but that means there's a 15 precent chance it..it's my attacker" she cried softly "Oh honey 15 precent is nothing" he sat down pulling her into his arms "I mean 85 precent is alot more than 15 precent" he said"Yeah but" she started he stopped her "No buts" He smiled "You're having my baby Mon okay" She smiled a little "Okay" she whispered. She hoped he was right that 15 precent meant nothing that this baby would be born looking like Chandlerand not the man that took so much from her in a matter of minutes.

Chapter 13: Taking A Big Step...Monica takes a big step...coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's the next chapter. It may not be too good but I hope you all like it! I did research online on paternity testing 85 precent is a good chance the person is the father. I just thought I'd add a little more drama. LOL. Read, review and enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13: Taking A Big Step

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 13: Taking A Big Step

Monica smiled at her reflection in the mirror setting her hand on her small bump it had been a couple weeks since she received the results of the baby's paternity test. She was still worried about it but for tonight she would put it out of her mind it was her and Chandler's second anniversary and he said he had a big surprise for her, to wear something dressy and he'd pick her up at 7. The thought of going out at night still made her nervous she'd be with Chandler though so she wasn't too worried. She heard the front door open she adjusted the straps of her long black dress that had a slit up one leg and checked her hair and makeup before she went out to the living room.

"Hi honey happy Anniversary" she grinned. When Chandler saw her he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked "Happy Anniversary Mon" he smiled "you look gorgeous" She smiled "Thank you" she said softly "So where's my surprise" she grinned "You'll see my love" he took her hand leading her out of the apartment and out to the porsha he held the door open for her then got in himself. They drove for awhile when Chandler glanced at her "Close your eyes" he said "Why" she asked "Just close them" he giggled. "Fine" she groaned closing her eyes.

Chandler parked the car a few minutes later he opened her door and helped her out he covered her eyes when she tried to look "No peeking" he kissed the tip of her nose. He led her down the street and came to a stop "Okay open them" he said. She opened her eyes "Oh my God" she gasped "The Rainbow Room! "She exclaimed "You've been wanting to come here I thought what better occasion than our anniversary" he grinned taking her hand as they walked inside. Chandler gave the hostess his name and she led them to a table. The restaurant was a romantic setting dimly lit with candle light it was beautiful but it made Monica a bit nervous. She looked at Chandler smiling at her across the table and all thoughts of being nervous left her mind.

After dinner Chandler said he had another surprise for her a horse and carriage ride through Central Park. "Its so beautiful tonight" Monica murmured "Look at all the stars" she gazed up at the sky. "Good thing Ross isn't here he'd be boring us with stupid star facts" Chandler joked but got no response from her, she was staring at an area of the park. The area where her attack had taken place she began to tremble and tears filled her eyes. "Mon" he called "Are you okay, is it the baby" he asked setting his hand on her stomach "Th...That's where it...it happened" she stuttered slightly pointing out toward the area. "Oh Mon" he said softly pulling her in to his arms "I'm so sorry this was a bad idea I...I wasn't thinking" She turned to face him "It was a great idea Chandler I love it, it's okay I...I'm okay" as to prove it she leaned kissing him. After a few second he was kissing back.

Once they arrived home they prepared to exchange gifts. Monica sat on the sofa while Chandler got her gift from where he'd hidden it. "Here it is" he grinned coming out of their bedroom handing her the small rectangle box. She took the box carefully untying the ribbon and taking off the paper. She lifted the lid gasping when she saw the contence it was a beautiful gold heart lined in diamonds "Oh my God Chandler it…it's beautiful" she lifted it out of the box. "Turn it over" he instructed softly. She turned it over smiling when she read 'My love always, Chandler' "I…I love it" she whispered tears sparking in her eyes. He smiled taking the necklace fastening it around her neck. "Happy Anniversary baby" he whispered kissing her cheek.

"Okay your turn" she got up taking his hand leading him to their room she made him sit on the bed. Her hands trembled slightly as she slid the straps of her dress down causing her dress to slip down her body dropping at her feet leaving her in the new lacy nighty she'd brought especially for that night. She walked over to Chandler and sat on his lap "Happy Anniversary honey" she whispered kissing him. "Mon" he pulled away gently "I know its our anniversary but you don't" Monica stopped him before he could finish "I know but I want to" she told him. She could tell he was still worried "its okay Chandler I'm ready …I want this" she leaned in kissing him again.

Chandler was still a bit worried he wanted her but he was worried about it being too soon or hurting her "Okay" he said softly "But promise me if...if I hurt you or you want to stop you...you'll tell me" She smiled "I promise" He smiled pulling her close to him kissing her, he hesitated slightly before touching her until he felt her undoing his shirt and tie. They continued to slowly undress each other Monica had been fine but now she was on her back Chandler hovering over her she thought about her attacker hovering over her before he hurt her.

Chandler looked down at his wife he felt her trembling "Mon may...maybe we should stop" he said softly knowing he'd hate himself if he hurt her. "No I…I'm okay" she insisted "But you're shaking" he said with concern "I'm just a little nervous" she told him "Are you sure" he asked. She nodded smiling up at him. He still wasn't too sure he hoped he wasn't doing the wrong thing, that he wasn't hurting her. He gathered her in his arms kissing her softly whispering "I love you" in her ear as he gently entered her. All of Monica's fears disappeared as soon as he whispered those words in her ear. It was already nothing like her attacker he was forceful and rough causing her pain. Chandler was moving gently holding her close whispering words of love the whole time.

Later Monica lay in Chandler's arms "So was that uh, was that okay" he asked "It was better than okay" she grinned "I umm I didn't scare you, or hurt you, either of you did I" he asked rubbing her little bump gently "Nope not at all" He finally smiled "Good, I was so worried I would and I'd hate myself if I had" He caressed her cheek "I love you so much Mon" he whispered "I love you too Chandler" she murmured "Happy Anniversary" she added "Happy Anniversary" her whispered back. They fell asleep happy, wrapped in each others arms.

Chapter 14: Justice….Monica's attacker is finally caught how will Monica react when she has to face him again…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! I'm soo sorry I took so long updating! Stupid writer's block! Anyway here's the new Chapter enjoy! Look for more soon! Please read and review Thanx !


	14. Chapter 14: Justice

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 14: Justice

Monica was smiling as she sat on the yellow sofa in Rachel and Joey's apartment with Rachel "Mon you seem happy the anniversary must have gone well" Rachel winked "Oh it went really well" she grinned "Okay details" Rachel bounced excitedly "Well first Chandler surprised me with a romantic dinner at the Rainbow Room then he took me on a horse and carriage ride through Central Park it got tense when we passed wh…where it happened but Chandler held me and I was okay" Rachel didn't have to ask what it was she already knew. "Wow the Rainbow Room and a horse and carriage ride Chandler really went all out for you" Monica smiled "Yeah he really did" she said "When we got home he gave me this" she motioned to the necklace hanging around her neck.

"Whoa look at those diamonds!" Rachel exclaimed "This must have cost Chandler a fortune! I hope your gift was just as good" she teased "it was I.I gave him me" Monica replied "You? But Mon…" she stopped realizing what she meant "You don't mean" She saw Monica nod "Oh my God! Was it okay" she asked "It was more than okay Rach it was amazing Chandler was so gentle he made sure I was okay and he whispered words of love to me the whole time" she answered "Aww Mon I'm so happy for you" she hugged her best friend. "I'm happy too Rach I finally have my life back" she smiled.

Chandler had come home from work to find his apartment empty he figured Monica would be across the hall telling Rachel about their anniversary he was about to leave when the phone rang he answered it and talked for several minutes before hanging up. He sighed and made his way across the hall. His wife sitting on the sofa smiling and laughing she was finally happy he knew she wouldn't be after this. "Mon" he said softly "Hey Chandler" she smiled "How was your day" she asked standing up to kiss him "Uh it was okay" he said "Honey I need to tell you something" he started

"What is it…what's wrong" she asked concerned "Well when I got home there was a phone call" he told her. "Well who was it" she asked "A Detective Schwimmer he uh…he said they caught the guy who attacked you and they want you to view a line up an…and possibly testify in court" Monica frowned "No" she shook her head "I…I don't ….I can't" tears filled her eyes. "Baby I know you're scared but this guy needs to pay for hurting you" he whispered "Besides I'll be right there with you I won't let him or anyone else hurt you ever again" he promised brushing a tear from her cheek. "O…okay" she whispered. She still didn't want to do it; she didn't want to face the man who'd taken so much from her almost five months ago.

Monica held on to Chandler's hand as they walked into the police station. "Hello a tall good looking policeman greeted them "I'm Detective Schwimmer are you the Bings" he asked "Yes I'm Chandler and this is my wife Monica" Chandler answered "Okay this will be fairly easy, Monica we'll take you to a small room you'll see six men lined up you'll be able to see them but they won't be able to see you, all you have to do is pick out the man you recognize as your attacker " he told her as he led them to a room.

Monica hesitated when she reached the door. "Its okay honey I'm right here" Chandler whispered in her ear giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She took a deep breath and walked in. There was a big glass window in the room it kinda reminded her of a display window at Bloomingdales or Barney's. "When you're ready we'll lift the curtain" Detective Schwimmer explained "I…I'm ready" she said quietly. He nodded and the curtain was lifted. Monica looked at the six men standing there each wearing a number on his chest. When she looked at number four images flashed in her mind, images of the night she was attacked. She began to shake as she slowly lifted her free hand "Th….that one" she pointed at number four "He…he was the one who…who attacked me"

"Are you positive?" the detective asked. "Yes" she whispered burying her face in Chandler's chest. . "Alright thank you" he said nodding again as the men were led out by another officer. "So now what happens" Chandler asked holding his wife close to him. "Well there will most likely be a trial in which your wife will have to testify" he answered. "Bu…but I did Id the guy is…isn't that enough" Monica asked "Yes I understand that but he's already lawyered up claiming there was never a rape that it was consensual" he told her "What! Tha...that's not true I…I'd never cheat on my husband I love him"she cried "My friends saw me afterwards I…I have this scar by my lip" she pointed to a small mark by her lip "I…I saw a doctor sh…she'll tell you" she rambled

"Shh Mon its okay" Chandler hugged her "Bu...But it wasn't consensual Chandler I...I swear" she cried "I know baby, I know" he whispered gently rubbing her back "He's not going to get away with it…he'll pay for what he did to you" Detective Schwimmer watched the couple clinging to each other he felt a connection to the young pregnant woman he secretly made a promise to himself, a promise that he wouldn't let the guy who'd hurt her go free.

Chapter 15: Going To Court….The trial…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's the next chapter. I have no idea if the police/law stuff in this chapter or the next chapter is right I just know what I see on Law and Order SVU and CSI LOL. I may do a little research for the trial part. Mel did you catch the name of the detective! I'm sure you liked that huh LOL. I hope you all like this chapter more to come soon! Please read and review Thanx!


	15. Chapter 15: Going To Court

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 15: Going To Court

Monica sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror she was dressed in a black skirt and gray sweater that showed her growing bump. "Hey honey, are you ready to go" Chandler asked as he came in the room. "No" she whispered "I…I don't want to do this" she said "I…I don't want to see him again" she added softly "I know honey but it'll be okay I'll be there and so will the guys" he took her hand "Besides he'd have to go through me to get to you and that will never happen" he kissed her hand. "I love you Chandler, so much" she hugged him "I love you too" he held her for a minute before pulling away "Come on lets go" he took her hand again.

In the living room Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were waiting for them. "Hey guys" Monica greeted them softly "Hey Mon, how you doin" Rachel asked "Hey that's my line" Joey teased trying to lighten the mood. Monica laughed softly "I'm okay I just wish I...I didn't have to do this" she whispered "Mon..." Chandler started "I know" she nodded "I have to" she whispered barely heard. "It'll be okay sis we'll all be there with you" Ross told her "Yeah I know Chandler told me the same thing" she replied "I…I 'm glad you'll all be there, bu...but I'm still scared I…don't want to see him" she whispered "Don't worry Mon just let him try anything I'll put a curse on him, you know what I am gonna put a curse on him for hurting you" Phoebe claimed "Thanks Pheebs" she answered with a little smile "Come on guys we better get going we have to be in courting an hour" Chandler said taking Monica's hand as they left the apartment.

A little later they arrived at the courthouse. Chandler knew how scared and nervous Monica was. "It'll be okay baby…I'm right here" he whispered in her ear before they walked into the room. Monica's attacker was sitting at one of the tables whispering to his lawyer he stood up when he noticed her. He glared at her and her baby bump as she walked past him. Monica tightened her grip on Chandler trembling slightly. "Its okay" he whispered "I love you" he kissed her cheek as they took their seats. A good looking man about their age smiled at them "Hi are you the Bings" he asked. "Yes we are I'm Chandler and this is my wife Monica" Chandler answered "I'm Will Truman your attorney" he held out his hand. Chandler shook it right away but Monica hesitated before shaking it.

The judge entered and the trial began. Monica attacker Blake Donavan was called to the stand his attorney asked him to tell the court what happened. He told the court he did have sex with Monica but it was consensual. "Th…That's not true" Monica whispered to Will tears filling her eyes "Its okay Mrs. Bing I'll have my chance to cross examine him" he told her "What are the chances of him walking Mr. Truman" Chandler asked "Well with the doctor who treated your wife testifying, your wife's testimony and the evidence collected I'd say very slim"

As the trial went on Monica was called to the stand "I… I don't know if I...I can do this" Monica whispered "I'll be right here baby just look at me if you need to" Chandler whispered kissing her cheek as she stood up. Once she was sworn in Blake's lawyer started in on her "Mrs. Bing isn't it true you willingly had sex with my client but told your husband it was rape to hid the fact you had cheated on him" he asked "No!" she cried "That's not true I wasn't willing! He…he raped me" she cried "I…I had bruises all over me I…I still have scars" she pointed to the small scar near her lip "That doesn't mean anything maybe it was rough sex" the lawyer claimed "Wh...What do I look like to you" she asked "You tell me Mrs. Bing you're the one who took the virginity of a seventeen year old boy, slept with a man twenty one years older than you and got so drunk you had sex with your best friend while on vacation in London"

Monica stared at the lawyer in shock how did he know so much about her sex life. Will stood up "Your honor I object what does my client's past have to do with this trial" he stated "Sustained" the judge banged her gavel. The lawyer glared at Will before turning back to Monica "So Mrs. Bing how far along are you in your pregnancy" he asked "Twenty one weeks…why" she whispered "Is it true that my client is the father and you're worried he'll want claims to the child" he asked "Wh…what… no" she shook her head placing her hand on her bump tears filling her eyes.

The lawyer said he had no further questions and took his seat Will stood up and asked Monica for her account of what happened the night of her attack. Tears ran down her face and she trembled as she told the court the details of her attack. Chandler wanted to go up there and comfort her but Rachel gently held him back. Will then asked about the paternity of her unborn child she looked over at Chandler before saying he was the father of her child. Chandler gave her a smile. Dr. Lewis was called to the stand showing the court pictures of Monica from the night of her attack showing the bruises on her face, arms and legs. She described the evidence she collected and the injuries she found to her labia and vagina. Dr. Lewis stated that in her medical opinion that the bruising and injuries Monica received were not the result of rough sex but of sexual assault. The Jury was excused to make a decision.

An hour later the jury had returned. The judge looked at Blake Donavan "Please rise" He did as instructed "Have you reached a verdict" she asked the jury leader. "Yes we have your honor" she stated handing the slip of paper to the bailiff who handed it to the judge she read it and nodded to the juror. "We the people find the defendant Blake Donavan…..

Chapter 16: The Verdict…Will he be found innocent or guilty…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! I couldn't come up with a good lawyer name hence Will Truman hehe. I know nothing about the law just what I learn from watching Law & Order SVU and CSI. LOL There's only a few more chapters to go for this fic. Just out of curiosity what would you all like the verdict to be? I already know what I'm making it just curious what you guys think! Please read and review. Thanx!


	16. Chapter 16:The Verdict

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 16: The Verdict

An hour later the jury had returned. The judge looked at Blake Donavan "Please rise" He did as instructed "Have you reached a verdict" she asked the jury leader. "Yes we have your honor" she stated handing the slip of paper to the bailiff who handed it to the judge she read it and nodded to the juror. "We the people find the defendant Blake Donavan…..The courtroom was silent as she read "Not guilty" The courtroom soon erupted in noise Monica began to sob. "That's bullshit!" Chandler shouted "That son of a bitch raped and beat my wife and you people let him walk!" he yelled at the jury. "Chandler" Ross grabbed his brother in law "Calm down" he said "Calm down! I can't calm down Ross the asshole that raped my wife, your baby sister has been set free!" he snapped angrily

Blake Donavon had a smug look on his face as he stood up and started to leave he stopped in front of Monica. "That night was fun we'll do I again soon" he whispered with an evil grin. Monica began to tremble frightened by his words. Chandler pulled away from Ross when he saw Blake near his wife he stood in front of her and glared at Blake "Stay way from my wife you sick son of a bitch!" he snapped "You won't get away with what you did to her!" he claimed angrily "I already have" he whispered winking at Monica as he left.

Detective Schwimmer who'd quietly snuck in unnoticed to hear the verdict watched the scene in front of him. There was no doubt in his mind that Blake Donavon was guilty the jury had to blind and stupid. Somehow this guy would pay for what he did to that poor woman who was shaking with sobs in her husband's arms while being surrounded by her friends. He himself would make sure of it.

Chandler led Monica out of the courtroom with their friends behind him. "It'll be okay baby" he whispered as he helped her in to the porsha. "He…he's free Chandler wh...what if he does come after me ag...again" she cried. He brushed a tear from her cheek "That will never happen Mon…I won't let it" he promised. Monica was silent on the ride home she just stared out the window hoping Chandler's promise was one he could keep.

Later that night Monica laid awake while Chandler slept peacefully behind her. She couldn't sleep she tossed and turned hearing 'not guilty' and seeing Blake's face every time she closed her eyes. Pulling back the covers she quietly got up not wanting to wake Chandler and went out to the living room. It was dark except for the glow of the street lamps coming from the bay window. She started toward the kitchen to get a snack when she heard a noise she turned toward the front door her hand resting on her stomach. She froze when she saw the door knob jiggle she knew it couldn't be one of the guys it was nearly 3 am. Monica wanted to run in the bedroom and wake Chandler as the door slowly opened but she couldn't move.

Blake grinned when he saw her standing there "Hello Monica" he said in a low voice. "Wh…what do you want" she asked her voice shaky. "You" he simply said moving towards her, she tried to run but he grabbed her. "No…leave me alone" she cried "Sorry no can do" he started to push her back toward the couch. "Please" she cried "You…you won't get away with it" she cried "I did the first time" he ran his hand down her body. She opened her mouth to scream but he covered it with his hand. "We wouldn't want to wake up Chandler now would we" he whispered in her ear as she pushed her down on the couch and getting on top of her.

Detective Schwimmer had been sitting in his car outside the Bings apartment watching over them since court. He got concerned when he saw a dark figure creep into the building he decided to check it out. He climbed out of his car and crossed the street to the building making his way up to apartment 20.

Chandler yawned and reached out for Monica like he did every night he got up when he found her side of the bed empty. Soft whimpering was coming from the living room. Chandler opened the bedroom door and turned on the light. Blake had Monica pinned down on the couch one hand covered her mouth while he touched her and tried to remove her t-shirt. She looked at her husband her eyes filled with fear again. "Get off my wife you son of a bitch!" Chandler yelled grabbing his arm trying to pull him off of Monica. Blake shoved Chandler away causing him to fall over the coffee table knocking him out. "Chandler!" Monica squirmed trying to get away. Blake laughed "Now where were we" he began to touch again trying to remove her shirt. Monica was terrified for herself and her baby

Detective Schwimmer was on his way up to apartment 20 but he had to stop and break up a fight on the first floor he started taking two steps at once hoping to make it on time. Chandler moaned starting to slowly come to but would it be soon enough.

Chapter 17: Heroes…Coming Soon

Author's Note: Hello Children! Okay I know you'll hate me for the verdict but I had an idea and had to run with it! I hope you all like it! There are probably about two more chapters left. Joey comes back next Tuesday and season one is out on DVD May 30th! YAY!


	17. Chapter 17: Heros

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing

Chapter 17: Heroes

"Chandler!" Monica screamed when she heard him moaning. "Shut up" Blake snapped putting his hand back over her mouth. "Stop moving and enjoy it" he told her when she started squirming under him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he touched her and set his hand on her stomach "Daddy's here" he whispered grinning evilly. Hearing him say that to her baby bump made her nauseous only Chandler was allowed to talk to her baby bump like that. She tried to fight him but he grabbed her arms "I told you to stop moving" he said as he took her tee-shirt off.

Chandler was starting to come to. He could hear his wife's muffled cries and see her tee-shirt on the floor beside him. He moved a little seeing Blake on Monica trying to remove more of her clothes. His head was pounding but he ignored it he needed to help Monica and his unborn baby they were all that mattered right now. He used all his strength to stand up and grab Blake pulling him off of Monica "I told you to leave my wife alone you sick son of a bitch" he snapped "Mon get out of here go over to Joey and Rachel's" he instructed her while still keeping his grip on Blake who was trying to get free.

Monica slowly got up and grabbed her tee-shirt putting it back on. As she started for the door Blake got free and punched Chandler. "You're not going anywhere" he snarled going toward Monica but just as he reached her he was stopped by Chandler "Get away from her" he demanded throwing a punch. "You shouldn't have done that" Blake stated rubbing his jaw before pulling something out of his pant leg. At first he had the gun aimed right at Chandler but he slowly turned it on Monica "If you leave now and let me have her I'll let her live" he said. "No!" snapped "I'll never let you have her you sick son of a bitch"

Blake shook his head "Sorry Chandler wrong answer" he cocked the gun. Monica trembled, pleading with Chandler with her eyes. He looked at his frightened pregnant wife and he knew what he had to do he lunged at Blake and the two were soon struggling over the gun. Monica screamed when the gun went off. Both men lay motionless at first "Chandler!" Monica cried running over to them. Blood was on both of them. "Chandler, honey" she cried trying to check him to see if he'd been shot. She jumped when a hand clamped around her arm "You're mine" Blake muttered "No" she cried trying to pull away.

When Detective Schwimmer heard the gun shot he ran up the stairs. He drew his gun before setting his hand on the door knob of apartment 20 opening the door and stepping inside. What he saw was Mr. Bing and Blake Donavan lying on the living room floor, Mrs. Bing was kneeling beside her husband her arm being gripped by Blake. "Its time to get what I came for" Blake said pushing Monica down on her back and then getting on top of her, blood staining her tee-shirt. "Blake Donavan you're under arrest for the sexual assault and attempted sexual assault of Monica Bing" Detective Schwimmer announced making his presence known.

"I was found innocent remember" Blake grinned "Give it up Blake its over you're going to prison" Detective Schwimmer moved closer. "Move off the woman and put your hands where I can see them" he instructed. "I don't want to hurt you" he added Blake just laughed "You won't hurt me and I'm not going to jail I'm leaving here with her" he stood up pulling Monica up with him. "Blake this is stupid you're bleeding you need a doctor" he told him upon seeing the blood on his shirt "It's not my blood its Chandler's" he shrugged like it was nothing. "Don't do this Blake just let her go and surrender" he aimed his gun at him "Never" Blake moved Monica in front of him like a shield

Detective Schwimmer knew he couldn't shoot know he couldn't take the chance of possibly hitting Monica. Blake appeared to be winning but just as he reached the door a shot rang out. Blake and Monica fell to the ground. Detective Schwimmer hadn't shot his gun he turned and saw Chandler standing there the gun Blake had dropped from his hand. "Monica!" he ran over to his wife pulling her into his arms. Detective Schwimmer knelt down feeling Blake's neck for a pulse. "He's dead" he announced "Are you okay Mrs. Bing" he asked "I...I am now" she tightened her hold on Chandler causing him to wince. "Mr. Bing are you alright" he asked "I'm fine it's just my shoulder" he answered

Later that night Monica sat on the sofa beside Chandler while the EMT checked his shoulder. She glanced over at the door just in time to see the coroner take out Blake's body. Tears filled her eyes just as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her "Its okay, it's all over now" Chandler whispered following her gaze to the coroner. "I know" she replied softly hugging him tight. She finally felt safe, she finally had her life back.

Chapter 18: The Epilogue…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! I can't believe I haven't updated this since February! I'm not sure how good these chapters turned out but I hope you guys like it! This fic has one chapter left the epilogue. It'll be up soon! Happy belated Birthday to Coco Arquette who turned 2 on June 13, happy belated Anniversary to Courteney and David June 12th 7 years! And last but not least happy belated birthday to Courteney she was 42 on June 15! Happy Father's Davy! David Arquette and Matt LeBlanc!


	18. Chapter 18: The Epilogue

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica have been married for little over a year. Chandler is working in Tulsa and they've just started trying to have a baby. Rachel is still living with Joey but she is dating Ross. Emma is a few months old. Joey and Phoebe are single.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane.

Title: You Are Not Alone

Summery: Monica's life is changed in a matter of minutes.

Rated PG-13 for violence and mild cursing.

Chapter 18: The Epilogue

It was a warm summer day in New York City. A party was going on in Central Park balloons floated about tied to tables filled with food and presents and streamers were wrapped around the near by trees. Children ran around playing birthday hats on their heads. "Do you think it was a good idea for them to have his birthday party here" Ross asked as he and Rachel approached the party him holding Emma's hand while Rachel head a big wrapped gift and Ben walked along side them "Come on Ross its been 4 years" she rolled her eyes. "I know but it still bothers her sometimes" he pointed out "Yeah I'm sure it does but she's living her life she's not letting it consume her and that's a good thing."

A little boy ran up to them "Auntie Rachel is that for me" he asked excitedly pointing at the gift in her hand "Well I don't know we brought this for the birthday boy is that you" sh asked "Yuh huh I'm this many today" he held up four fingers. "Then I guess it's for you" she handed it to him and her ran over to the table placing it with the others. "He looks just like Chandler doesn't he" Rachel commented "Yeah thank God he does" Ross nodded "She was such a mess the day he was born until they placed her baby in her arms she started crying happy tears saying over and over that he looked like Chandler" he said "Yeah who knew Chandler would be right that 15 percent meant nothing." They joined Phoebe and her husband of 2 years Mike who held their 1 year old daughter Sophie in his arms. Joey sat next to them with his fiancé Alex whom he met after he moved to LA. "Hey guys where are they" Rachel asked. Before anyone could answer Chandler walked over with two identical twin 2 year old girls and a very pregnant Monica. "Looking for us" he asked "We play dada" one of the girls asked "Okay" he said "Danny keep an eye on Kayla and Ceara" he called out as they ran off to play. "Wow Mon look at you" Rachel grinned "I know I'm huge" she rubbed her belly "We found out it's a boy" she grinned

"See I told you we'd have a boy, twin girls and another boy" Chandler grinned proudly. "Chandler was right shocking" Phoebe teased "Oh ha ha Pheebs" he rolled his eyes. Monica was quiet she was staring straight ahead at a part of the park that was off in the distance. It was the place where her attack had accrued 4 years ago it didn't bother her much now, occasionally something would bring back a memory but it never lasted long. A lot had changed in four years in her life she and Chandler moved to a big beautiful house Westchester after Daniel was born and two years later Kayla and Ceara came along. Phoebe met a guy named Mike a lawyer turned musician they broke up briefly but later got back together for good and had a baby daughter, Ross and Rachel finally got back together and were now married. Joey moved to LA and made it big in movies he fell in love with his friend Alex and now they were engaged.

"Mon" Chandler called her. Oh umm what" she asked snapping out of it "You okay" he asked "Yeah" she nodded "My attack it…it happened over there" she pointed at where she'd been staring. "Oh honey I'm sorry I didn't realize we were so close to it" he hugged her "No, no its okay I'm okay" she smiled "I mean I have no reason to be scared anymore and I have you to thank for that you saved me Chandler …you saved us" she glanced at her son playing with his sisters, cousins and friends from preschool. "Dude none of us believed it at first we never thought you'd pick up a gun let alone use one" Joey commented "I hate guns Joe but I did what I had to do to protect my wife and son I'm sure you'd do the same for Alex" Chandler replied "Yeah I would she's my hot chick no one else's" Joey wrapped his arm around Alex kissing her cheek.

"I'm just glad Detective Schwimmer was there he made sure the police knew it was self defense I don't know what I would have done if you went to jail" Monica claimed hugging him again "What ever happened to him" Ross asked "Well last I heard he joined the FBI where he met his wife she was his partner" Monica answered "Was? She's not his partner anymore" Rachel asked "Nope she quit when she got pregnant with their daughter…Monica "she grinned "Aww he named his daughter after you how sweet" Monica nodded "Yeah I cried when I heard"

Daniel ran over to the adults "Mommy can I open my presents now" he asked "After the cake okay" she smiled "Okay mommy" he nodded. Monica walked over to the table where the cake sat. She placed four candles in it lit them and picked up the cake she glanced out at the spot he attack had taken place. She shrugged and turned around smiling as she carried the cake to her waiting son. Chandler wrapped his arm around her kissing the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around him as everyone sang Happy Birthday to Daniel. Monica smiled she had her family; she tightened her arms around Chandler and looked at her three children soon to be four she placed a hand on her stomach. She had her friends; she looked at Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Mike, Joey and Alex all of them happy and most of all she had her life back she no longer feared anything.

**The End! **

Author's Note: Hello Children I bet you're shocked to see anything new from me LOL. I finally decided to finish this fic after all these months! I hope people are still interested! Anyway here's the epilogue! Read, review and enjoy!


End file.
